Obsession
by Spirit Dragon
Summary: A not-very well written fanfic about an encounter with a certain irritating novice... read and review anyway


Obsession  
  
Disclaimer: RO doesn't belong to me, and Miscellany is my sister's character.   
  
This is a rather humorous story about this irritating Novice following my sister around. Thought I'd post it on FF.net.   
  
Sums up the feelings of people following you around, asking you to tank them... that kinda thing.   
  
Oh yeah, and [blah blah blah] after a sentence is what the characters are actually thinking.  
  
Here goes.  
  
---  
  
The sun rose high in the azure sky, giving birth to another glorious day in Rune-Midgard. There was a pleasant breeze, rustling the leaves of the trees and casting dancing shadows.   
  
Many Novices in Geffen had risen and were training in the fields outside the safety of its walls. The Magician was a popular job, and many trained hard for it, since it was the main firepower of a group.  
  
A Novice skipped down the street, his flaming red hair slicked back in a style of what he thought was stylish but others thought repulsive. He had loudly proclaimed to others that he would become a Magician by that day, his nature being a loudmouthed braggart. Yet he was still a long way off, as his Job Level was a mere level Three.  
  
Well, he'd show them that he would be right. He'd kill an Ambernite, the toughest monster outside Geffen, and he'd bring back that slimy old snail's shell to prove it.  
  
Exiting the gate, he scouted around, ignoring the Porings and Roda Frogs, his mind set on finding an Ambernite. He had found one and was sprinting towards it, but it was promptly charbroiled by a Magician's Fire Bolt.  
  
Finally, he saw one nestled in a clearing, happily chewing on a few tender blades of grass. At the sight of it, the Novice tightened his grip on his Knife. Crouching, he sprang up, yelling at the top of his lungs, and at the same time bringing his weapon down.  
  
The blade merely shattered on contact with the snail's tough black and yellow shell, but it was clearly agitated. Upon seeing this, the Novice's eyes widened, and he fled, only to slip on the Ambernite's trail of slime.  
  
Drawing itself back into its shell, the Ambernite rolled towards the Novice at great speed. The Novice panicked even further, but his efforts were only rewarded with more slipping and sliding. He shrieked in terror as it drew closer...  
  
"Envenom!" cried a voice, and the Ambernite was knocked off course, crashing through a tree trunk. The Novice looked up incredulously to see a sandy-haired female Thief grabbing his hand and pulling him to safety.   
  
"Get up, or you're gonna be hit by that thing!" she said, but her companion had fainted, shocked by the near miss of the Ambernite's attack.  
  
She muttered a curse, then heaved him up onto a boulder, where he would be safe, and no longer have any close shaves, unless the boulder started rolling downhill, the chances of which would be highly unprobable.  
  
The Ambernite reappeared, dazed and it was now purple with the Thief's poisoning. It looked rather weird, and the Thief resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
Rolling towards her, she leaped over, and with a quick Double Attack shattered the shell as easily as the shell had shattered the Novice's blade.   
  
The soft innerbody of the Ambernite was now vulnerable, and she easily finished it off with slashes of her curved Main Gauche. It didn't drop very good loot; only a mere Snail's Shell and Sticky Mucus.   
  
However, when she picked those up, she saw what looked like a chocolate-brown armor plate. Picking that up, she realized that it was a Solid Shell, something rarely dropped by Ambernites.  
  
She picked it up, a grin spreading across her face. Instant 224 Zeny.  
  
As she was leaving the clearing, the Novice regained consciousness, and he quickly leapt up and sprinted after her.  
  
Turning around, the Novice cannoned straight into her (ahem) chest. Giving a soft sigh of ecstasy, he decided to remain there for a few more split seconds before moving his face away. She didn't seem to mind though, for she had taken advantage of that distraction to draw her Main Gauche and slice the string holding his Zeny pouch, dropping it neatly into her hand. The whole thing took no more than two seconds.  
  
As the Novice looked up, he expected to see a fuming face, but he saw only her grin. "Thanks for saving me," he said in his supposedly most dashing manner, which she actually thought disgusting. She only uttered a "No problem" before moving on.  
  
Falling in beside her, he asked, "What's your name?" [I'd like your address too so I can go there any time and harass you and hopefully steal a kiss from you... ahh, my fantasies.]  
  
"Miscellany," she replied. [Why on earth is it any of your darned business? Can't you just say thanks and go away?!]  
  
"That's a cute name," he said, trying to get closer. "Mine's Flame Bull. Stands for my fury in battle and my strength, which is like a bull's." [Hope she likes my name... I gotta impress her!]  
  
"Thanks, and yeah, that IS a cool name," she replied, flashing him another of her grins. [I bet your mom named ya Flame cause you're gonna get flamed if you keep shooting your mouth off like that. The surname Bull fits ya cause you talk a whole load of BULL! Get away from me, for goodness' sake!!]  
  
Slipping his arm around her shoulders, Flame continued chatting, even though it was obvious that Miscellany did not want to listen. His loud voice echoed throughout the forest. Miscellany roughly removed his hand from her and ducked down in embarrassment.   
  
In an attempt to escape, she told him, "I gotta run an errand for my mom, so I gotta run." [Ahh, finally a chance to get away from his annoying freak.]  
  
To her dismay, he replied brightly, "No prob! I have the whole morning!" [Address! Address! Addressssss!!]  
  
"I can do it by myself, thanks," she said quickly, and she fled, leaving Flame in her wake. It only took him a few seconds to follow her.  
  
"Crud," she muttered to herself. "Why can't this idiot leave me alone?!"  
  
---  
  
Bolting through the gate, Miscellany made a hard turn and dove into the Geffen Armory. Breathing hard, she heard Flame sprint right past and call "Miscellany! Where are ya?" That promptly drew the attention of the dealers and customers in the shop.   
  
After giving them a sheepish grin, they nodded knowingly and went back to their business.  
  
A while later, Miscellany peered out the door, and Flame was still there. He had no clue where she was, but he kept casting suspicious glances at the Armory door. The sandy-haired thief knew she had to move.  
  
As he turned for a split second, she sped out of the Armory and slid on her stomach into the Magician Guild. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flame enter the Armory.  
  
She immediately took the opportunity to flee from him, and she didn't stop running until she was in the door, and had it bolted and locked many times over. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sank back into her squashy armchair.  
  
Safe!  
  
---  
  
Well how was that? Not bad for my first RO fic eh? Short, I know, but it was fun to write. Look out for Obsession: Part II, Corruption and Friendship Lasts Forever.   
  
Tired... must sleep... it is 11:36 pm... 


End file.
